


mending

by theradicaldame



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theradicaldame/pseuds/theradicaldame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:D some plot-less, disjointed birthday fluff for the lovely queen0fcups on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenofCups](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=QueenofCups).



Steve brushed Lokis hair away from his forehead.

"I can feel you sitting down on my bed, you know" said the god, cracking one eye to glare up at him. Steve smiled.

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't be sweet to you still."

Loki huffed.

"Sweet. Well, thats definitely very you, after all." Carefully he sat up, wincing a little as the bandages around his ribs tightened.

"Careful, now." Steve murmured. "Bruce said those wraps tighten if you move around too much."

Loki scowled. "I believe the word he used was 'struggle' and I'm well aware of my limitations, thank you." his gaze softened a little as he righted himself in the bed. "I suppose I should be grateful," he mused, tracing Steves hand with his own. " after all I've done, the avengers send their leader to watch over me in my illness."

Steve smiled. "I think 'leader' might be stretching it a little there. I'm easily the weakest link out of all of them, I'm most likely here because they could afford to lose me..."

Lokis light touches tensed into an iron grip.

"You underestimate your worth, Captain. The man I injured with the staff- Phil, I believe- felt the need to inform me of the obvious lack of conviction I held when I attacked. Do you really think your pathetic force would have assembled without your iron conviction?"

Loki paused.

"Barton told me everything. As well did my own senses, and your time here with me in this horrendously outdated healing room has more than convinced me of your worth as a...." and here Loki trailed off, eyes narrowing as he rubbed the inside of Steves palm with his thumb. "companion."

Steves throat felt dry. He wasnt quite sure how he'd ended up here, but here he was and he was making the best of it, as he'd been taught.

"I don't think you're really evil, you know." he said. Loki laughed, pulling a grimace as his bandages strained again.

"Really? Please, Steven, tell me more about who I am. Begin around two thousand years ago, that was when I really started to hit my stride as far as looks." he smirked at Steve, who was blushing furiously.

"You know what I meant. I just think, maybe, if you spent some time down here- not necessarily with Thor, I think you guys need some time apart, maybe you could stay with, I dont know, Tony maybe ifpeppersaiditwasokayormeifshedidnt." 

He could feel the color rise in his face. Loki sat still as a statue for a moment, then Steve felt his hands glide up his arm as he leaned forward the little way between them to press a cool kiss to his lips. It went on for a moment before Steve gathered the courage to respond, being as tender as possible to avoid hurting the other man until Loki bit his bottom lip savagely and tugged at his waist, pulling him down until he almost pressed on the mans injured ribs.

"Loki, I don't want to hurt you." he said. Loki snarled.

"You really think you could injure me, you puny mortal?" but he sighed and loosened his grip on Steves waist. 

"You can't seriously think I would do......that.....with you right now? Right HERE?"

Loki grinned. "Do what, Captain?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean....that."

Lokis eyes widened in faux innocence. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're speaking of, Captain."

Steve chided himself for ever starting this conversation. "I am not going to engage in...intimate activites. With you. At this moment. Here."

If he was flushing before, he must look like a tomato now.

Loki laughed, tossing his head back against the pillows. "Well it wouldn't be very intimate, I assure you. Your surveillance systems would see to that."

Steve groaned. 'Have some common decency, Loki, for heavens sake."

Loki sighed theatrically. "Decency." he scoffed. "Of all the over-muscled men they had to send top guard me I had to get the one who wants decency."

Steve smiled softly. "Sorry. I'll tell you what, when we get this all sorted out, why dont we go out for dinner, then maybe you can come over and if you're feeling in the mood maybe we could...spend a night together, I'll take the couch of course-"

Loki moaned loudly. "Steven once I get off this table I am fucking you against the nearest flat surface I can find. Failing that, I will find a sturdy wall and have my way with you there."

"Good luck with that." Steve muttered.

"Good luck with what?" Loki replied, eyes narrowing.

"I tripped over my shoelace on the way here and put a hole in the wall. I'm just saying, between the two of us, its probably best if you come over to my house after."

Loki groaned again, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling. He shot Steve an inscrutable look.

"The table in the far corner."

"Loki!"

"The metal counter at the small feasting-hall you all went to after my capture."

Steve choked a little. "Loki that is in public, what is wrong with you! There are women and children and-"

"The Eiffel Tower."

"I dont even think thats possible."

"Stark tower."

"LOKI!"

"...What? I can assure you, the building is sound. I havent yet had a chance to asses the merits of your home, I am merely going off of what I know."

Loki smiled, an actual honest smile and Steve warmed at the thought of seeing that smile for as long as he lived- quite a bit longer than most people would have, and for once he was glad of that.

"Shield bought out the building I live in. If you MUST be an exhibitionist, I suppose the roof might be acceptable...."

Lokis eyes gleamed. "Done."

"One condition though." Steve said with a smile. Loki frowned. 

"We have to go out to dinner." he said. To his surprise, Loki only smiled again, lacing his fingers with Steves.

"Well of course," he purred. "Seeing me naked on an empty stomach might well be the end of you."

And to that, all Steve could do was laugh.


End file.
